1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographing mode selection device for a camera and, more particularly, to a photographing mode selection device applicable to a camera having an automatic exposure control device of the type called a shutter speed preference exposure control device which automatically controls the aperture of a photographing lens according to a preset shutter speed value to permit a shutter speed preference photographing operation and another automatic exposure control device of the type called a lens stop preference exposure control device which automatically controls the shutter speed of the camera according to a preset value of lens stop. (The camera of this type hereinafter will be called a double preference mode camera.)
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using such a double preference mode camera, a photographer usually selects one of the two photographing modes prior to photographing. However, during preparation for photographing or while reading out a shutter speed or stop value which has been computed for correct exposure after a shutter release button is depressed, it is sometimes desirable to promptly change the selected photographing mode to the other mode in response to an unexpected sudden change of the scene.
However, in a double preference (or priority) mode camera of the conventionally known type, a photographing mode switching member is disposed on the periphery of a film wind-up lever. With the conventional double preference mode camera, therefore, the photographer must detach a finger from a shutter release button for shifting from one photographing mode to the other and thus it is impossible to quickly make such shifting. This has been a shortcoming of the conventional type double preference mode camera.